Oneshot na 10000 słów
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Ichi-chan11! Trochę za wcześnie, ale chyba się nie gniewasz... Sequel do "Nii-san, będzie dobrze".


-Panna Amira Mustang, po zdaniu egzaminu otrzymuje tytuł Państwowego Alchemika i pseudonim „Alchemiczki Życia"… - odczytał z dumą Roy.

-Amira? – zdziwił się Ed. – Myślałem, że Nelly to zdrobnienie od Helen…

-Helen to moje drugie i używane imię. – uśmiechnęła się Nelly. – Ale w papierach mam Amira.

-Nasi rodzice mieli trochę wygórowane ambicje, nie sądzisz, Stalowy? – zaśmiał się Roy.

-Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zdziwił się Ed. (jak możecie łatwo sprawdzić, Amira oznacza księżniczkę, a Roy- króla)

-Ed… wiesz, że niektóre imiona znaczą coś sensownego? – westchnął Roy. – Na przykład twoje oznacza „obrońcę dobrobytu".

-Och, nazywasz to czymś sensownym? – wyszczerzył się Ed. – Ja nie. Imię to imię, nie musisz się martwić znaczeniem… - zwrócił się do Amiry/Nelly.

-Brzmienie też nie za bardzo. Całe życie używałam imienia Nelly, to po co mam z tego rezygnować? Wszyscy znają mnie jako Nelly…

-Ed, czemu tak drapiesz swoją _prawą_ rękę? Przecież stal nie może cię swędzieć… - zauważył Roy.

-Ale mnie tak jakoś swędzi… -mruknął Ed. – No dobra, tu jest nasz raport, nie będziemy zakłócać szczęścia rodzinnego…

Nelly domyślała się, czym jest spowodowane swędzenie u obu braci. Oczywiście- bliskością ciał. Nie chciała oddawać im ich za darmo, w końcu istnieje tōka-kōkan… i jego udoskonalona wersja- gra w karty.

-A co z pozostałymi? – zapytała brata.

-Pozostałymi? – zdziwił się Roy.

-No, tymi, których znałam… Falman, Havoc… i reszta…

-Havoc! Havoc był ranny w starciu z… no, nie będę ci mówić z kim… ma uszkodzony prawdopodobnie rdzeń kręgowy i nie może chodzić…

-Rdzeń kręgowy… - mruknęła Nelly. – Jeżeli tak, to da się to naprawić… w Bramie dostałam odpowiednie umiejętności…

-Tak? Umiesz transmutować ludzkie ciało?

-Kawałki, Nii-san, kawałki… dlatego jestem „Alchemiczką Życia". Transmutuję „żywe w żywe" albo „żywe do żywego". Nie „martwe w żywe". – wyjaśniła Nelly.

-No to niedługo pójdziemy do Havoca…

--

Havoc siedział sam w domu, jak zwykle. Nikt go nie odwiedzał, tylko Roy od czasu do czasu… a ponieważ ostatnio Roy przyszedł niespełna dwa dni temu, nie ma co się go spodziewać.

Tym większą niespodzianką było to, że ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Roy nie pukał, bo wiedział, że Havoc i tak by nie był w stanie otworzyć- zamki miały dopiero zostać przełożone niżej, tak, by był w stanie otwierać.

-Proszę wejść, otwarte. – zakrzyknął słabo i spojrzał na wchodzącego. _Roya._

Roy nigdy nie pukał, poza tym było za wcześnie jak na zwykłą wizytę…

-Dzień dobry, podporuczniku Havoc. – rzekł Roy… Roy? Nie, głos był żeński.

-Dzień dobry, pułkowniku…

-Nie jestem pułkownikiem, Nii-san został na zewnątrz.

-Nelly? Ale ty nie żyjesz. Odwal się, Envy.

-Drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni ktoś mi wmawia bycie martwą i bycie Envym. Nie, to ja jestem, może mały dowodzik? – Nelly zsyntetyzowała kostkę cukru z powietrza.(cukier jest węglowodanem, składa się z węgla i wody. Powietrze zawiera dwutlenek węgla i parę wodną. Nelly miała więc wszystkie substraty.)

-To ty! – ucieszył się Havoc. – A dlaczego zostawiłaś brata za drzwiami? No niechże i on wejdzie…

Roy wszedł. Teraz, gdy stał koło siostry, różnice były lepiej widoczne: mysie ogonki, kobiece kształty itd.

-Podporuczniku Havoc, przyprowadziłem ci nowego państwowego alchemika… Nelcia specjalizuje się w alchemii żywego do żywego… alchemia medyczna i te rzeczy. Jakbyś mógł zdjąć koszulę… - poprosił Roy. Havoc wykonał polecenie. Nelly podeszła do niego.

-No, do dzieła, siostrzyczko. Będzie dobrze… - zachęcił ją Roy. Nelly położyła dłonie na brzuchu Havoca. Przez dłuższą chwilę się nie poruszyła, po czym przesunęła dłonie w dół.

-Rdzeń przerwany, ale poza tym w porządku, sprawa trywialna jak wbicie gwoździa. – oznajmiła. – To nie będzie bolało.

Złączyła dłonie i ponownie położyła je na brzuchu Havoca. Niby nic się nie stało… ale…

-No, gotowe. Sprawdź czy w porządku. – poleciła Havocowi Nelly.

Havoc przeszedł się po pokoju kilka razy.

-Udało się!

Chwycił w objęcia to z rodzeństwa Mustang, które podejrzewał o bycie Nelly.

-Havoc, ty idioto! – wrzasnął Roy, bo to on był. – Jestem Roy! Nelly jest tam! Jak nie możesz nas odróżnić, to…

-Patrz koło uszu. – dokończyła Nelly, bawiąc się jednym z mysich ogonków. Havoc uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile było to możliwe, i uściskał tym razem właściwe z rodzeństwa.

Wracając do domu, Roy nagle się zatrzymał.

-Nelly, rdzeń kręgowy jest bardziej skomplikowany niż skóra? – zapytał.

-No… właściwie to tak. – odparła Nelly, patrząc pytająco na brata.

-Wobec tego dlaczego nie poprawiłaś mu wyglądu brzucha?

-No bo… wiesz… - Nelly zarumieniła się – Podoba mi się ta blizna. W ogóle pan podporucznik mi się podoba… wiem, że nie powinnam tak mówić o mężczyźnie, którego widzę pierwszy raz od siedmiu lat, a gdy go poprzednio widziałam, byłam jeszcze dzieckiem… ale to właśnie czuję…

Roy objął siostrę.

-Nie bój się, Havoc zawsze szuka dziewczyny… - szepnął jej prosto w ucho. – A po tym na pewno będzie ci chętny.

Nelly uśmiechnęła się. Havoc bardzo jej się podobał, a teraz Roy rozwiał jej wątpliwości co do jego kawalerstwa.

-Teraz pewnie wróci do wojska? – zapytała.

-Tak, jest moim podwładnym… myślę, że wróci.

Doszli do domu. Nelly zabrała się za robienie obiadu, tak, jak Roy lubił, jak wcześniej robiła przez dwa lata.

-Nie powinnaś już mężowi gotować? W tym wieku… - zażartował pułkownik.

-Nie powinna ci już żona gotować? W tym wieku… - zripostowała Nelly. Roy bratersko poczochrał jej włosy. Nelly roześmiała się.

-Kysz! Ja rządzę w kuchni! – odpędziła go ręką. Roy posłusznie wyszedł, ścigany przez rozkoszne zapachy kuchni Nelly.

Nie czekał długo na obiad. Nelly zrobiła zupę jarzynową i naleśniki z serem.

-Rozpieszczasz mnie, siostrzyczko. – Roy zmrużył oczy z rozkoszy cielesnej, jaką odczuwał po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat. Chwycił łyżkę i zajął się jedzeniem. Jadł powoli, smakując każdą łyżkę. Nelly oparła brodę na splecionych dłoniach i przyglądała się jedzącemu bratu. Uśmiechała się trochę tajemniczo.

-Uch, to było pyszne, jak zawsze, Nelly! – wykrzyknął Roy. – Nic nie zjadłaś.

-Nie martw się o mnie. Zjadłam w kuchni. Jak zawsze.

-Pora skończyć z tym zwyczajem. – Roy się przeciągnął. – Powinniśmy jeść razem… jak brat z siostrą. – dotknął dłoni Nelly, jakby chciał się jeszcze raz przekonać, że to nie sen.

-Dobrze, Nii-san. – Nelly uśmiechała się tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy miała czternaście lat i tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy miała trzy lata. Roy przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby – nie daj boże, w którego nie wierzył – Tucker przerobił ją na chimerę, ten uśmiech by pozostał niezmieniony. Gioconda niech się przy niej schowa, pomyślał Roy, ten Havoc to jednak ma szczęście do dziewczyn… przynajmniej tej jednej.

Myśli Roya zeszły na Rizę. Tyle lat mógł jej już powiedzieć, że ją kocha… a powiedział tylko „Dzięki za wszystko". To nie to samo.

Kto by pomyślał, że Roy Mustang, bohater Ishvaru, nie mógł się odważyć, by wyznać miłość kobiecie…?

--

-Pani major…? – zaczęła Riza. Nelly uniosła lekko dłoń. Riza pamiętała ten gest. Oznaczało to, że panna Mustang zaraz powie…

-Wystarczy Nelly.

-No dobrze. Nelly, jak się… czuje… Roy…?

-Bardzo dobrze, ale dzisiaj nie mógł przyjść, chyba pani wie…

Riza powtórzyła wcześniejszy gest Nelly.

-Wystarczy Riza.

Nelly uśmiechnęła się szerzej niż zwykle. Riza nieco się zarumieniła. Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć, że kocha Roya, prawda? Prawda?

-Tak, Rizo? Przecież chyba nie chciałaś się dowiedzieć tylko o jego zdrowie… zwłaszcza, że wiesz.

-Hm… nie jada już w stołówce, prawda? Ty mu gotujesz?

-Oczywiście, czyż nie jest to obowiązkiem kobiety w domu? – Nelly się cicho zaśmiała.

-No… a jak on lubi? – Riza zniżyła głos.

-Kochasz go?

Riza się cofnęła. Jej „kamienna twarz" na chwilę pokryła się rumieńcem.

-To nie jest odpowiedź. – wykrztusiła. Nelly znów zachichotała.

-Roy lubi jeść pożywienie, a nie dzieło sztuki. Ważne, jak smakuje, a nie jak wygląda. I lubi zioła.

-Zioła?

-Kminek, rozmaryn, estragon…

-Ach tak. Dzięki, Nelly.

-Riza… ty na moje pytanie nie odpowiedziałaś.

Riza spuściła głowę.

-…ak… - szepnęła ledwie słyszalnie.

Nelly uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

--

Podporucznik Jean Havoc wysiadł w East City. Chciał odwiedzić matkę, a skoro jeszcze miał L4, mógł skorzystać. Po drodze miał minąć cmentarz i kwiaciarnię…

Kwiaciarnię. Prawdopodobnie to tam Roy kupował kwiaty na domniemany grób Nelly, i pewnie kupował albo kwiaty typowo cmentarne, albo ulubione kwiaty Nelly.

Havoc wszedł do kwiaciarni.

-Przepraszam… chciałem się zapytać, czy pułkownik Mustang nie kupował tu ostatnio kwiatów?

-A kupował, wiązankę białych goździków.

-Bardzo dziękuję! – wykrzyknął podporucznik. Białe goździki nie należały do cmentarnych kwiatów, więc musiały być to ulubione kwiaty Nelly.

--

Edward zasalutował stalową ręką osobie, o której myślał, że jest pułkownikiem.

-Edward Elric? – upewniła się Nelly. – Po co mi salutujesz?

-A… przepraszam, Nelly… pomyliłem cię z pułkownikiem… - mruknął zmieszany Ed, rumieniąc się. Nelly pochyliła się, opierając jedną rękę na kolanie. Drugą ręką poczochrała włosy młodszego alchemika. Ed zarumienił się bardziej.

-Przyzwyczaiłam się. Zawsze byliśmy podobni. – uśmiechnęła się Nelly. Ed przełknął ślinę. Nelly była bardzo ładną dziewczyną… ale przecież widział ją drugi raz w życiu… no tak, ale serce i tak waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy ją widział…

Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zobaczy pułkownika.

--

-Pułkowniku… - Edward znów zasalutował, wcześniej upewniwszy się, iż rzeczywiście stoi przed Płomiennym Alchemikiem- jak mu poradziła Riza, spojrzał koło uszu.

-Tak, Stalowy? Coś niewyraźnie wyglądasz…

-No bo… pułkowniku… ja… czy ja… czy pan… - Ed się jąkał.

-Wal wprost, chyba ci nic za to nie zrobię…

-Czy pan uważa, że jestem przystojny? – zapytał Ed wprost. Roy zdziwił się. Ed stał przed nim, dysząc jak po wysiłku, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i bladą twarzą…

…i pytaniem, które zadał, było „Czy jestem przystojny?".

-A co? Starasz się o dziewczynę? – zapytał Roy z ciepłym, wcale nie kpiącym uśmiechem. Ed nieco się rozluźnił.

-No… jedna mi się podoba. – wyznał.

-Otóż Ed, masz bardzo ładne włosy. I oczy. I ładne, zadbane dłonie…

Ed zdrapał nieco rdzy z paznokcia.

-…co prawda, większość dziewczyn woli wyższych, nie tak, jak moja siostrzyczka, ona woli niższych lub równych…

-NAPRAWDĘ?! – usta Eda rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a on sam oparł dłonie o biurko pułkownika- jak zawsze, gdy był podekscytowany. Roy zdębiał. Nie przypuszczał, że aż tak…

--

-Tak, tylko białe goździki. – potwierdził podporucznik Havoc. Kwiaciarka w Centrali wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła dobierać kwiaty do bukietu. Białe goździki, tylko białe goździki. Ulubione kwiaty Nelly.

-I wstążeczkę poproszę. – dodał Havoc.

--

Ed, nieco podbudowany, biegł ulicami Centrali w stronę swojej kwatery. Zastał tam Ala, starającego się zawiązać kokardkę na wiązance białych goździków.

-Al? Co ty robisz?

-Um.. Nii-san… - Al zrobił minę, jakby go przyłapano na chowaniu kota do zbroi. – Wiesz, to ulubione kwiaty Nelly…

-Ulubione kwiaty Nelly? Skąd wiesz?

-Nie widziałeś? Nelly upuściła jednego, gdy ją pierwszy raz widzieliśmy. Potem pułkownik mi powiedział.

-A mnie świnia nic… - zaczął Ed.

--

-Witaj, Nelly. – zaczął Havoc. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że wręcza kwiatki złej osobie.

-Nelciu, kawaler do ciebie. – mruknął Roy. Nelly pojawiła się w polu widzenia podporucznika. Jej warkoczyki były rozplecione i tworzyły cieniutkie fale. Wyglądała jeszcze ładniej niż zwykle(a była bardzo ładna- w końcu wyglądała prawie jak Roy…). Nie miała już na sobie munduru, lecz to, co prawdopodobnie stałoby się mundurem, gdyby Roy został Naczelnikiem… wszyscy, którzy mają odpowiednią wyobraźnię, od razu to widzą w głowie, a ci, którzy nie mają, niech ćwiczą.

Havoc nie mógł się powstrzymać. Objął ją.

-Dzięki ci, Nelly. Za to, że ciągle żyję. – powiedział.

-I tak ma być, nie sądzisz, Jean? – uśmiechnęła się Nelly i odwzajemniła uścisk. Roy postanowił się wycofać. Dobiegł go jednak głos Havoca i jego słowa, skierowane do Nelly.

-Nelly… nie miałabyś nic przeciwko spotykaniu się ze mną od czasu do czasu?

Roy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Nelly, ale nie musiał. Znał ją.

--

Była sobota. Nelly metodycznie robiła porządek w szafie starszego brata.

-Ten mundur trzeba naprawić… - mruknęła, rzucając wyżej wymienioną część garderoby pułkownika na niemałą stertę „do zaszycia". – A ten wyprać… Nii-san, kiedyś ty ostatnio robił pranie?

-Nie pamiętam… - uśmiechnął się blado Roy. Nelly pokręciła głową… nagle znieruchomiała, patrząc na kawałek materiału, który właśnie wzięła do rąk.

-Co to jest? – zainteresował się Roy, patrząc siostrze przez ramię.

-Nii-san, trzymałeś tu to cały ten czas? – uśmiechnęła się czule Nelly. W rękach trzymała sukienkę, którą dostała od brata na trzynaste urodziny.

/\

_osiem lat wcześniej_

Młody podpułkownik wchodzący do sklepu z odzieżą młodzieżową (dla młodzieży płci żeńskiej) był czymś zaskakującym. A jeszcze dziwniejsze były jego słowa, stopione w jedno, jak zawsze, gdy Roy nie za bardzo miał odwagę coś powiedzieć.

-Chciałbymkupićsukienkę.

-Sukienkę? Jaki rozmiar?

-Dla… trzynastoletniej dziewczynki. Mniej więcej… tego wzrostu… - Roy pokazał wzrost Nelly.

-A pozostałe wymiary?

-Eeeee…

-To może rozmiar uniwersalny? Świetnie się dopasowuje, dobrze leży na każdym…

-No niech będzie.

-W jakim kolorze?

\/

-Tak, trzymałem… a wiesz? Przymierz to.

Nelly zeszła z oczu brata tylko po to, by się przebrać.

-Tak będzie wyglądał mundur, gdy zostanę Naczelnikiem! – wykrzyknął Roy.

Trzeba przyznać, że sukienka leżała bardzo dobrze. Był to rozmiar „uniwersalny", jako że materiał był marszczony i teraz się dopasowywał do kształtów Nelly. Osiem lat temu sukienka sięgała niemal połowy łydki, teraz kończyła się powyżej kolan. Nie było zaznaczonej talii, a wzór- drobne, srebrne paski na niebieskim tle- wyglądał wystarczająco… mundurowo.

Roy wstał i podniósł z ziemi skórzany pasek z kaburą. Przepasał siostrę.

-No i jak, Nelciu? Podobałby ci się taki mundur? – zapytał. Nelly krytycznie spojrzała w lustro.

-Trzeba by dorobić rękawy. Nie ma gdzie przyszyć oznaczeń rangi. – mruknęła.

--

Edward po raz trzeci tej soboty stanął przed drzwiami rodzeństwa Mustang. Uniósł rękę, by zapukać i natychmiast ją opuścił. „Co ze mną jest?", pomyślał, „Nigdy nie byłem nieśmiały…"

Zebrał całą odwagę i zapukał. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że nikogo nie ma- jakże mylną. Otworzył mu pułkownik.

-Strzała, Stalowy. – uśmiechnął się Roy. Ed cofnął się. Jego stopa trafiła na pustkę. „Chyba spadam", zdążył pomyśleć, gdy się zachwiał i poczuł, jak grunt nieuchronnie i ruchem jednostajnie przyspieszonym zbliża się do jego głowy- lub odwrotnie, zależnie od układu odniesienia. Odbił się od stopnia i spadał dalej, coraz niżej i niżej. Gdzieś w połowie drogi w dół poczuł mocniejsze uderzenie w tył głowy i stracił przytomność.

-Coś się stało, Nii-san? – zapytała Nelly. I spojrzała na ślady krwi na całych schodach.

Edward ocknął się jakieś pół godziny później. Bolało go wszystko.

„Lewa ręka… chyba cała.", pomyślał, „Kręgosłup… cały… prawa ręka… swędzi… o cholera, rozpieprzyłem protezę…"

-Dobrze się czujesz, Ed? – zapytała z troską Nelly.

-Co się stało? – zapytał słabo Ed.

-Spadłeś ze schodów. – wyjaśniła Nelly. – Nie wiem, jak ty to zrobiłeś, ale udało ci się zaliczyć schody stąd w dół… a jak wiesz, mieszkamy na czwartym piętrze. Poza tym ciągle żyjesz.

-Niedługo mi przejdzie. – mruknął Ed, patrząc na szczątki swojej prawej ręki. – Umiałabyś to jakoś naprawić?

-No wiesz, to nie może być trudniejsze od naprawienia twojej _lewej _ręki. – westchnęła Nelly.

-Jak to: naprawienia?

-Nieco się połamałeś. I nic dziwnego. Teraz masz tylko parę siniaków, ale o ile znam się na funkcjonowaniu żywego ciała, to jednak na automatycznych zbrojach się nie znam.

Ed jęknął. Nie dość, że ręka go swędziała, to jeszcze w bliskiej perspektywie miał szybką, acz bolesną śmierć.

-Naprawdę nie wiesz, co z tym można zrobić? – zapytał płaczliwie. – Ani dlaczego to może swędzieć?

-Słyszałam, że dusza swędzi, gdy jest blisko ciała. – mruknęła Nelly.

Ed zerwał się na równe nogi… no, na równą nogę, bo jego lewa noga była w podobnym stanie co prawa ręka.

-To znaczy, że moja ręka i noga jest gdzieś tu?! – zapytał podekscytowany.

-Jakaś jest… no i jakieś ciało nastolatka… - zamruczała Nelly jak kotka. Oczy Edwarda się rozszerzyły.

-Skąd masz…?

-Z Bramy, wygrałam w karty. – Nelly wzruszyła ramionami.

-A… a możesz mi to.. dać?

-Tōka-kōkan, Ed. Nic za darmo. Możemy zagrać w karty.

-Jasne.

Rozegrali pierwszą partię. I drugą. I jeszcze jedną.

Edowi nie udało się odzyskać kończyn, za to wygrał ciało Ala.

Trzeba jednak uczciwie zaznaczyć, że oboje kantowali na potęgę.

A przy trzeciej partii Nelly się podłożyła, bo jej było żal Eda.

-Mogę cię odtransportować. – zaproponowała. Ed nalegał na jeszcze jedną partię.

Nelly znów się podłożyła. Ed był uszczęśliwiony.

-Mogłabyś mi je przytransmutować? – zapytał. Nelly potrząsnęła głową.

-Najpierw ci ktoś musi to odkręcić. Poza tym nie ma pewności, czy reszta ciała nie odrzuci tych kończyn… po tak długim czasie.

Ed posmutniał. No, ale przynajmniej Al…

Nelly przetransmutowała mu resztki nogi tak, że jakoś mógł się oprzeć. Skorzystał z odprowadzenia przez Nelly, ale na schodach mało nie zemdlał.

Nie, nie na widok krwi. Na widok własnej krwi.

Czerwone plamy pokrywały schody na czterech piętrach. Krew była rozbryzgana nawet na metr ściany w kierunku pionowym. Edward przełknął ślinę.

-Tak, to twoja krew. Nie martw się, stransmutowałam ci. Nie masz niedoboru. – uspokoiła go Nelly. Ed nadal był blady.

-To ja aż tak… - zaczął.

-Pozbieraliśmy wszystkie ważne kawałki, nie martw się.

-K -kawałki?

-Ano kawałki. Trochę się porozrywało… ale nie martw się, posklejałam cię.

-Mówisz o mnie jakbym był jakimś modelem samolotu.

-Z moją alchemią to się niewiele różni, bez urazy.

-Aha… rozumiem. Czyli… transmutujesz ludzkie ciało?

-„Żywe do żywego". Nie stwarzam ludzi.

-Aha…

Dalej szli w milczeniu. Nelly dobrze znała drogę. Niosła rękę i nogę Eda, który niósł ciało Ala. Aż w końcu doszli.

Edward wszedł i od razu uchylił się przed kluczem francuskim. Niemal w tej samej chwili Nelly chwyciła nadgarstek Winry.

-Panno Rockbell, sklejanie Eda było dość trudne, a Nii-san i ja zbieraliśmy go wcześniej przez piętnaście minut.

-Jak to zbieraliście? – zapytali jednocześnie Al i Winry.

-No wiesz… biedny Ed spadł po schodach z czwartego piętra i się trochę… rozleciał. Na szczęście krew jest tkanką łatwą do stworzenia w sposób alchemiczny… nie udałoby się, gdyby mózg i rdzeń kręgowy nie był cały. Ed miał masę szczęścia.

-Ojej… - szepnęła Winry. – Bidulek…

-Tak, a kto przed chwilą wymachiwał na mnie kluczem francuskim? – w głosie Eda było słychać ironię. Winry delikatnie go pogłaskała.

-Biedaczek… przepraszam, Ed…

-No dobra, dość użalania się… mogłabyś mnie rozmontować? Nelly ma nasze ciała. – Ed mówił spokojnie, jednak wewnątrz dygotał z podniecenia. – Al! – zawołał jeszcze. – Zobacz, co ci przyniosłem!

Al spojrzał na własne ciało. Potem jakby instynktownie je objął, a ono objęło jego. Po czym zostało przygniecione zbroją, która, pozbawiona już duszy, upadła. Wspólnymi siłami dwójka alchemików plus Winry wyciągnęła Ala spod tego, co jeszcze przed chwilą było jego ciałem.

-Pożycz mi spodnie, Nii-san! – pisnął Al w panice, zasłaniając się przepaską. Ale Ed już był zajęty, bo Winry demontowała mu protezy. Al poczuł się zmuszony zastosować samoobsługę.

Po zdemontowaniu resztek protez Nelly przytransmutowała mu jego właściwe kończyny.

-Teraz leż. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostały uszkodzone podczas przechowywania… bo inaczej mogą się nie przyjąć. Wtedy będziesz niestety do końca życia skazany na protezy.

Ed nieco posmutniał. Jednak potem jego twarz rozjaśniła się uśmiechem.

-Ale przynajmniej Al… - szepnął. Nelly wyszła. Winry usiadła przy Edzie.

-Cieszysz się, prawda, Ed? Teraz, jak już nie jestem ci potrzebna… - szepnęła i pogłaskała Eda.

-Ależ co ty mówisz! Ja miałbym cię nie potrzebować? – niemal krzyknął Ed. Poczuł się rozdarty między dwiema. Winry znał dłużej, ale Nelly była ładniejsza (przypominam raz jeszcze, że była niemal identyczna jak braciszek). I dzięki Nelly miał znowu kończyny, a Al ciało…

--

-Jak zwykle ślicznie dziś wyglądasz, Nelciu. – uśmiechnął się Havoc.

-A ty się uczesałeś, Jean. Ładnie ci… - zrewanżowała się Nelly. Havoc uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-To dla ciebie. Lubisz te kwiaty, prawda?

-Tak, to moje ulubione…

Havoc przycisnął Nelly do siebie zaborczym gestem.

-Już nikomu cię nie oddam. – szepnął jej do ucha.

-Oj, oddasz! – zaśmiała się Nelly. – Na przykład za jakieś dwie godziny oddasz mnie Royowi…

-Ale jak już będziesz tylko moja, to cię nie oddam.

-Wtedy ja ciebie też nikomu nie oddam. I też będziesz tylko mój.

--

Wieczorem Nelly poszła zobaczyć, co z Edem.

-Niedobrze z nim. – szepnęła z troską Winry. – Ma wysoką gorączkę i…

-Chyba wiem, co się stało. Jego kończyny musiały się uszkodzić tam, w Bramie… Ed…?

-Jest nieprzytomny od rana…

Nelly zdjęła z Eda koc. Tak jak przypuszczała, jego prawa ręka i lewa noga zaczęły się rozkładać.

-Wybacz, Ed. Lepiej chyba stracić dwie kończyny niż życie, prawda? – zapytała retorycznie i alchemią amputowała mu obie kończyny, które tak niedawno odzyskał.

-Nii-san wyzdrowieje? – zapytał Al. Odkąd Nelly ostatnio go widziała, zdążył się ostrzyc i uczesać.

-Tak, ale do końca życia będzie miał protezy. Winry- do dzieła. – poleciła Nelly. Winry skinęła głową i zabrała się do roboty. Pół godziny później Ed był już w takim stanie, jak przed zleceniem ze schodów.

-Najlepiej go jeszcze nie budź. – mruknęła Nelly. – Zresztą, ty się na tym znasz…

Nelly opuściła miejsce pobytu braci Elric plus Winry i skierowała się w stronę strzelnicy.

--

-Nieźle, Nelly. – pochwaliła Riza. – Ale ja jestem lepsza.

-Nie przeczę. – zgodziła się Nelly i znów strzeliła. Trafiła w samą dziesiątkę. Riza wycelowała znowu.

-Zawsze będziesz lepsza. – uśmiechnęła się Nelly.

-Niekoniecznie, ćwiczenie czyni mistrza. Nauczyłabyś mnie gotować tak, jak lubi Roy?

-A w ogóle gotować umiesz?

Zapadła pełna konsternacji cisza.

--

W biurze wszyscy wojskowi płci męskiej minus Roy strzelali oczami do Nelly. Roy, oczywiście, strzelał oczami do Rizy. Wciąż jednak nie mógł się zdobyć na wyznanie jej uczuć. Nelly natomiast kierowała ciepłe spojrzenia tylko i wyłącznie do Havoca. Kątem oka zauważyła jednak, że i Riza strzela do Roya… tylko spojrzeniami, oczywiście(a może nie oczywiście?).

--

-Pani porucznik Hawkeye, czy mogę prosić na słówko? – zapytał Roy. Riza wstała.

-Tak jest, panie pułkowniku.

Para wojskowych przeszła do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Roy wziął głęboki oddech.

-Rizajaciękocham. – wyrzucił jednym tchem. Riza zbliżyła się do niego o krok.

-Naprawdę? – zapytała.

-Tak.

-Ja ciebie też…

Padli sobie w objęcia. Muszę się szybko nauczyć gotować, pomyślała Riza…

--

-To już? Nii-san kocha cię już od dłuższego czasu… tylko jest nieśmiały. Kupiłaś wołowinę? – zapytała Nelly.

-Nieśmiały? On? Kupiłam. Co z tym zrobić? – zapytał Riza. Nelly przyjrzała się kawałowi mięsa.

-Umyj w ciepłej wodzie, włóż do garnka, zalej zimną i włącz gaz. Ma się zagotować. Wtedy zmniejszysz ogień i będzie się gotować do miękkości.

-A sól?

-To pod koniec. Tak samo jarzyny. I przyprawy.

-Jakie przyprawy?

-Ziele angielskie, liść laurowy i ziarna pieprzu… Nii-san zawsze to lubił.

-Aha, rozumiem. Co potem zrobić z mięsem?

-Zmielić, zrobisz z tego kaszotto.

-Co to jest kaszotto?

-To coś jak risotto, tylko zamiast ryżu bierze się kaszę.

-Aha. Jak to się robi?

-Ugotuj kaszę. Jęczmienną, średniej grubości… masz taką?

-Mam. Jak to się gotuje?

-Weź dwa razy tyle wody co kaszy, na objętość. Kaszę opłucz i wrzuć do wody i tak gotuj… na oko, jakieś dwadzieścia minut, powinna być sypka.

-Aha. I potem co z tą kaszą i mięsem zrobić?

-Mięso wymieszaj z kminkiem i rozmarynem, zwłaszcza rozmarynu nie żałuj… rozmaryn to afrodyzjak, wiesz? Nie mówiąc o tym, że Nii-san go uwielbia. No i potem warstwa kaszy, warstwa mięsa, warstwa jakichś jarzyn… mogą być z rosołu… Nii-san najbardziej lubi fasolkę szparagową. Wiesz, taką zieloną. I jak już to wszystko ułożysz, w kilka warstw najlepiej, w blaszce do ciasta… o, ta jest dobra… to przykrywasz żółtym serem i zapiekasz, póki się ser nie zrumieni, to zależy od sera. No i tak masz cały obiad zrobiony… do rosołu pasuje drobny makaron, nitki albo gwiazdki, ale to już chyba umiesz ugotować?

Riza zrobiła minę pełną wątpliwości.

--

Ed spacerował przez park. Pogodził się już z koniecznością używania protez i teraz chciał podziękować Nelly. W końcu dzięki niej miał teraz w kieszeni forsę na dwa tygodnie życia, jako że niepotrzebną już zbroję sprzedali na złomie. No i Al się cieszył.

Ed skręcił w alejkę, którą był w stanie dojść bardzo blisko domu rodzeństwa Mustang. Ciekawe czy już zmyli tę krew, pomyślał…

I nagle zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że serce podeszło mu do gardła. Niemal pośrodku alejki stali Nelly i Havoc.

Całowali się.

Ed cofnął się, cały czas ich obserwując. Ich usta rozłączyły się i Nelly położyła głowę na ramieniu Havoca. Ed nie słyszał, co mu powiedziała, ale potrafił czytać z ruchu warg.

Powiedziała „Kocham cię, Jean."

Ed nie mógł czytać Havoca, bo twarz podporucznika skierowana była w złą stronę. Na pewno szepcze jej do ucha te wszystkie małe słodkości, które _ja _chciałbym jej szeptać, pomyślał Ed. Przytulali się tak mocno, jak Ed chciałby przytulać Nelly…

Młody alchemik nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek będzie kiedykolwiek czegoś zazdrościł Havocowi.

Zawrócił i pobiegł do swojego mieszkania tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, dyszał z wysiłku i wściekłości. Wszedł, trzasnął drzwiami i rzucił się na wyrko. Tłukł w poduszkę, wyobrażając sobie, iż jest to twarz Havoca. Potem poczuł się głodny, więc poszedł tam, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć jedzenie.

Spodziewał się.

Nie spodziewał się natomiast zastać młodszego brata stojącego wśród okruchów- resztek ich pożywienia.

Wściekły, wygarnął bratu, co o nim myśli.

-…I ŻAŁUJĘ ŻE ODZYSKAŁEŚ CIAŁO TY #!! – zakończył litanię inwektyw. Al skulił się, drżąc cały. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział brata tak wściekłego. Czy to możliwe, żeby tak się wkurzać o jedzenie?

Ed warknął coś jeszcze, jak na wojskowego kundla przystało, i, trzaskając drzwiami, poszedł kupić sobie ulubione słodycze- czekoladowo-orzechowe mleko w tubce. Nie była to popularna rzecz w Amestris i można było sprawdzać sklepy w całej Centrali, żeby w końcu w ostatnim znaleźć jedną, jedyną tubkę. Ale tym razem Ed uznał, że warto. Pod warunkiem, oczywiście, że nie natknie się nigdzie na Havoca z Nelly. Albo- jeżeli plotki są prawdziwe- na pułkownika z porucznik Hawkeye.

Nie natknął się, natomiast podczas jego poszukiwań w Centrali zeszło na zawał pięć staruszek i siedmiu staruszków, w tym jeden z kotem. Cóż… nie co dzień widzi się _aż tak_ rozwścieczonego Stalowego Alchemika.

Ed miał to szczęście, że zdołał kupić _dużo_ mleka w tubce. Wracał z tubkami poupychanymi gdzie się tylko dało, wysysając jedną od razu. To jednak nie pomogło. Po trzeciej tubce Stalowego po prostu zemdliło i miał kolejny powód, by się wściekać. Więc wściekał się dalej. Wściekał się na wrześniowe słońce („Cholera, znowu mi skóra zlezie!"), na Nelly, na Havoca, na polskie… to znaczy amestrisańskie drogi, na Nelly, na Havoca, na Ala, na Nelly, na Havoca, na mleko w tubce („Muszą tu dawać tyle cukru?!"), na Nelly, na Havoca, na wilgoć w powietrzu („Znowu mi ręka zardzewieje szlag by trafił!"), na Nelly, na Havoca…

A była to tylko garść rzeczy, na które się wściekał, wracając powoli do domu. Jego wściekłość przeszła w apatyczne marudzenie. Wszedł do mieszkania, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i zamknął się w pokoju. Tam wyssał kolejną tubkę mleka. I znów zaczął wyżywać się na poduszce, po czym wrócił do apatii. Rozsiewał wokół siebie atmosferę „nie dotykać, bo pogryzę".

Winry nie miała zamiaru go dotykać, gdyż sądziła, że nastrój Eda związany jest z rychłym terminem zaniesienia pułkownikowi raportu. I w związku z tym mu przejdzie za parę dni.

Myliła się.

W odpowiednim terminie Ed wparował do biura i, starając się nie patrzeć ani na Nelly, ani na Havoca, walnął raportem o biurko Roya i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Potem równie wściekły wrócił do domu i walnął się na wyrko. Tym razem Winry zlekceważyła niewerbalne ostrzeżenie.

-Ed! – warknęła. – Gadaj co ci jest! Pułkownik ci nagadał czy co?! I nie wściekaj się na wszystko i wszystkich tylko wywlecz to z siebie! Przestań się dąsać!

Ed wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy przypłaci życiem uderzenie Winry, i chyba doszedł do wniosku, że tak będzie w istocie.

-NIE CHODZI O PUŁKOWNIKA!! – wrzasnął tak, że wszyscy sąsiedzi usłyszeli. – TO TA JEGO SIOSTRUNIA!! ONA… ONA… ONA SIĘ CAŁOWAŁA Z HAVOKIEM!!

Winry osłupiała.

-Ed… ona jest od ciebie o pięć lat starsza… - wyjąkała.

-Wiem, ale żadna inna dziewczyna mi nigdy nie okazała miłości i troski. – warknął Ed. – Tylko ona, jak zleciałem ze schodów…

Winry chwyciła Eda apodyktycznie i przytuliła tak, że twarz alchemika wylądowała w jej biuście.

-Ed… - wyszeptała łamiącym się od skrywanego płaczu głosem – A ja? Ja cię kocham…

Ed był zaskoczony. No tak, on też kochał Winry od jakiegoś czasu… a Nelly… Winry miała rację… była o pięć lat starsza…

Wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak „ha hmhym hyyyh…", a miało znaczyć „Ja ciebie też".

--

-Piękna jest Centrala o tej porze roku. – zachwycił się Roy. – Te wszystkie kolorowe liście… jesienne ptaki… o, zobacz, gile!

-Ano gile. Wcześnie w tym roku przyleciały. – stwierdziła Riza. – Aż dziwne.

-O, patrz, Stalowy!

-No Stalowy. Z dziewczyną. To chyba… Winry, prawda?

Istotnie, na trawniku leżeli przytuleni Ed i Winry. Roy podejrzewał, że co najmniej jedno z nich niedługo wyląduje przeziębione w łóżku…

-Chodź, Roy, nie będziemy im przeszkadzać… - Riza pociągnęła Roya za rękę. Pułkownik nie chciał tracić widoku Eda wpijającego się w usta Winry, ale z drugiej strony… sam miał okazję się tak wpić, hy. I z niej skorzystał.

--

Jak to jesienią, nastąpiło trochę przekwaterowania… na przykład Nelly została osobistą asystentką Naczelnika. Co poniektórych przeniesiono na wschód czy zachód, a Falmana nawet na północ. Na szczęście Havoc został w Centrali. Na szczęście dla Nelly, oczywiście. bo na pewno nie dla reszty męskich wojskowych, którzy ciągle mieli nadzieję, że Nelly zmieni zdanie.

Zmieniła trochę image: zapuściła włosy, dzięki czemu już nie wyglądała jak starszy brat(przynajmniej nie aż tak), po cywilnemu chodziła tak, by podkreślać niewątpliwe walory swojej figury, no i uśmiechała się jeszcze więcej. Nawet do Naczelnika.

I cały czas planowała go obalić. Roy miał skończyć trzydzieści lat w listopadzie, byłby to taki miły prezent urodzinowy…

Nelly wiedziała, że Fuhrer jest homunkulusem- w Bramie nauczyła się je rozpoznawać. Wiedziała, jak można pokonać homunkulusa.

Tylko jak zniszczyć Kamień Filozoficzny tak, by Fuhrer nie wiedział, że to ona?

Może coś w herbatce…?

Jakiś enzym…?

Od tej pory Nelly każdą wolną chwilę spędzała na próbach stworzenia enzymu roztwarzającego Kamień Filozoficzny. Niestety- nie zdążyła przed urodzinami brata. Dlatego razem z Rizą, która szczęśliwym trafem(dla Nelly i Roya) również została w Centrali, po prostu zrobiła tort biszkoptowy z masą budyniową. Zostawiła Rizie ubijanie piany z pięciu białek ze szklanką cukru i cukrem waniliowym, potem półtorej szklanki mąki i żółtkami. Upiekły to w 180 stopniach, przez około pół godziny. Natomiast Nelly zrobiła dwie torebki budyniu w półtora litra mleka bez cukru, po czym utarła to z sześcioma łyżkami cukru i dwiema łyżkami masła. Na koniec do połowy dodała dwie łyżki kakao i solidną garść grubo siekanych orzechów włoskich, a do drugiej pół paczki rodzynek. Riza przekroiła biszkopt na trzy części. Nasączyły go gorzką herbatą z cytryną i posmarowały masami. A wierzch polukrowały lukrem cytrynowym, a czekoladowym napisały na wierzchu „Wszystkiego Najlepszego Roy!!". I dały Royowi. Pułkownik był naprawdę wzruszony.

-Kocham was, dziewczyny. – wyznał, przytulając je obie. – Jak ja was obydwie kocham!

-Wiem, Roy.

-Wiem, Nii-san.

Przytulił je mocniej. Dwie kobiety jego życia.

-Nii-san, obiecuję ci, że zostaniesz Naczelnikiem zanim skończysz trzydzieści trzy lata!

--

-Nelly, co ty robisz ze swoimi włosami? – zapytał Roy. Nelly odwróciła się od lustra. Pułkownik pomyślał, że sam w nie patrzy…

-Coś ty z sobą zrobiła?

-Upodobniłam się do ciebie. – mruknęła Nelly, naśladując głos brata.

-Po co? – zdziwił się Roy.

-Druga część prezentu urodzinowego. Dzisiaj nie pracujesz. Zrób się na mnie… - Nelly przyczepiła bratu dłuższe włosy. – włóż jeszcze tamto i udawaj, że cię boli głowa.

-Po co?

-Chyba, nie chcesz, żeby Jean dobierał się do _ciebie?_

--

Wreszcie nadszedł grudzień i pierwsze wyniki badań Nelly. Enzym pierwszy rozkładał Kamień, ale niestety sam był rozkładany w organizmie. Enzym drugi działał za szybko. Dopiero trzeci enzym był odpowiedni. Roztwarzał gram Kamienia Filozoficznego w dwa tygodnie, wystarczająco, by odsunąć od niej podejrzenia. Nie rozkładał się w ludzkim organizmie. A o to przecież chodziło… ale czy na homunkulusa to też działało?

--

-Panno Amiro…

-Ekscelencjo… proszę mówić Helen.

-Ha, skoro panienka tak woli… słyszałem, że panna robi pyszne torty. Upiekłaby panna major tort dla mojego syna?

-Oczywiście, ekscelencjo. Na kiedy?

-Na środę.

-Tak jest, ekscelencjo.

--

Nelly rzeczywiście upiekła tort… zaprawiając go trzecim enzymem. Nie wiedziała, kiedy Fuhrer umrze na rozkład Kamienia. Pozostawało jeszcze zmienić testament tak, by jako następcę tronu wybrał młodego pułkownika. To była kwestia sekund. Generał Halcrow nie byłby tak dobrym Naczelnikiem jak Nii-san, prawda?

--

-Fuhrer Bradley od jakiegoś czasu choruje. – zauważył Roy.

-To prawda. Nie powinien się tak przemęczać… - dodała Riza. Temat choroby Fuhrera był na językach całej Centrali, ba, całego Amestris. No i mimo choroby Fuhrer pracował nadal tak ciężko jak dotychczas. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że Bradley albo wreszcie weźmie sobie do serca słowa żony i osobistej adiutantki, albo w ciągu najwyżej paru miesięcy umrze.

--

I nastał marzec. Wiosna wcześnie przyszła tego roku i była mało deszczowa. Z tego powodu trójka Państwowych Alchemików z wybrańcami/wybrankami (niepotrzebne skreślić) serca coraz więcej czasu spędzała na spacerach parami.

W Amestris Dzień Kobiet był nieoficjalnym, ruchomym świętem, obchodzonym w ten dzień, w którym kwiaty były odrobinę tańsze. W Centrali ten dzień przypadł piętnastego marca. Gdy do kwatery wkroczyła Nelly, powitali ją bukietami białych goździków. Wszyscy poza Royem, który podał jej śniadanie do łóżka (co prawda Nelly nie lubiła przypalonej jajecznicy, ale liczą się intencje), i Havokiem, który odciągnął ją na bok zaraz po wręczeniu Rizie jakiegoś kwiatka. Z przyzwoitości i ze strachu… łatwo się domyślić, co stało się z tymi, którzy wręczyli kwiaty tylko Nelly, no nie?

-Nelly… - wyjął z kieszeni pudełko, a z niego pierścionek. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Nelly spuściła głowę. Wiedziała, że Roy nie chciałby, aby poślubiała kogoś przed nim. W końcu kto by mu gotował? Jednak…

-Tak. Tak, Jean.

Havoc nałożył jej pierścionek na palec.

-W czerwcu, dobrze, Nelciu?

-…ak…

_W innym punkcie kwatery centralnej_

-Rizuniu… - Roy wyjął z kieszeni pierścionek. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?

-Co ci się tak nagle zebrało?

-No bo się dowiedziałem, że Havoc się właśnie oświadcza mojej siostrze, a nie chcę wracać do wojskowej stołówki.

Riza zaśmiała się. Roy uznał to za „tak", w końcu jeszcze parę miesięcy wcześniej za taką gadkę dostałby ćwierć kilo ołowiu gdzie popadnie.

-Wyjdę za ciebie… Roy…

-No to daj łapkę. W maju, dobrze? Żeby na pewno przed Nelcią…

-Dobrze, Roy.

--

Tego samego dnia Fuhrer Bradley trafił do szpitala, gdzie w ciągu dwóch tygodni zmarł. Jako bezpośrednią przyczynę zgonu podano przepracowanie.

-A nie mówiłem Rizuniu? – uśmiechnął się Roy i uchylił się przez strzałem.

-Pochowają go jutro, ubierz się przyzwoicie. – mruknęła Riza.

-Wiesz, Rizuniu, odkąd Nelcia wróciła, zawsze jestem ubrany przyzwoicie.

-Tak, wiem… zdaje się, że będę musiała przejąć jej obowiązki… - westchnęła Riza. _A najpierw nauczyć się szyć i gotować, _pomyślała.

--

Na pogrzebie Fuhrera po twarzach wojskowych spływały łzy. Dla Nelly były one głównie pretekstem do bycia przytulaną przez Havoca. Pozostali płakali głównie z przyzwoitości. Saluty w kierunku trumny były sztywne, nie tak energiczne jak za życia Fuhrera. Tydzień później miano otworzyć testament, a do tego czasu trwało bezfuhrerze. (to coś takiego jak bezkrólewie.)

Trójka Państwowych Alchemików plus ich sympatie poszli wypić za zdrowie… Tfu, za dobry spoczynek… świętej pamięci Fuhrera.

-Jak myślicie, kto będzie następnym? – zagadnął Ed.

-Stawiam na Halcrowa… zawsze był blisko Bradleya. – mruknął z niechęcią Roy. Riza pokiwała głową.

-Będzie masakra. – dodała. Nelly uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

-Wiecie, świętej pamięci Fuhrer rozmawiał ze mną o kandydatach na nowego Fuhrera. Rozważał kandydaturę Halcrowa, to prawda… także generała Grummana… Ale nie powiedział, kogo w końcu wybrał.

-A, pewnie nikogo. W końcu nie spodziewał się, że umrze, no nie? I pewnie będzie głosowanie… albo wezmą pierwszego z brzegu. – prychnął Roy.

-Szkoda, już się przyzwyczaiłem… - westchnął Ed.

-Do Fuhrera, który był homunkulusem? – uśmiechnęła się Nelly.

-Wiesz o homunkulusach? – zdziwili się dwaj pozostali Państwowi.

-No jasne, z Bramy.

-Ech, myślałem o zapolowaniu na homunkulusa… no wiecie, żeby zdobyć Kamień… - mruknął Ed.

-To może zapolujemy sobie? – zaproponował Roy.

-Nii-san, to niebezpieczne!

-Chyba dla ciebie. Ja już mam jednego na sumieniu. Wiem, jak można się ich pozbyć. To ty zostaniesz bezpieczna w domu, a ja…

-Albo wszyscy, albo nikt. – poparła Nelly Riza. – Ja chcę się zemścić za to, co zrobili mi…

-Tak, wiem.

-Ja też. – dołączył się Havoc.

-Winry, ty nie. Wiesz, oni mi ciągle zbroję rozwalają… - ostrzegł Ed.

-Dołączam się! – Winry groźnie potrząsnęła ulubioną bronią. Kluczem francuskim.

-No to ruszamy! – Nelly wstała, ale Havoc ją powstrzymał.

-Na trzeźwo?

-A niech będzie, walnę sobie, ale tylko jednego.

Walnęli sobie po jednym i poszli. Trójka alchemików pociągnęła losy, kto ma być żywą przynętą i wypadło na Eda. Winry podostrzyła klucz francuski. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Wszelki wypadek się jednak nie zdarzył, gdyż Ed z wrzaskiem uciekł przed homunkulusem, na którego wtedy rzuciła się pozostała piątka. Po chwili czworo z nich zdecydowało zostawić pastwienie się nad Gluttonym Winry, która radziła sobie świetnie. Roy poczuł nagłe współczucie dla Eda.

-Ja też chcę, zostaw mi trochę! – wrzasnęła Riza. Winry odrobinę się posunęła, aby i Riza mogła dokonać swojej zemsty. Po chwili dołączył się także Havoc. Trójka Państwowych Alchemików obserwowała biernie przebieg zdarzeń.

-To chyba my powinniśmy tam być? – zapytał Ed.

-Chyba tak. – odparł Roy. – Ale oni się świetnie bawią.

-Dla nas też coś jest, zbliża się. – oznajmiła Nelly.

Istotnie, do trójki Państwowych zbliżył się Envy. Ledwie się zbliżył, a dostał od Nelly pięścią w nos.

-Co z nim robimy? – zapytała Nelly. – Wiecie, on może wiedzieć coś pożytecznego…

-Pożytecznego? Straciłem już nadzieję na odzyskanie oryginalnych kończyn, a Al jest w porządku. Bijemy. – zdecydował Ed. Pamiętał, jak Envy kopnął go w brzuch…

-Po co? – zdziwił się Roy.

-Hm… żeby się rozerwać po śmierci naszego kochanego Fuhrera? – zaproponował Ed.

-Niee! Ja nie lubię się bić! – jęczał Envy. I w końcu zdołał nawiać. Trójka Państwowych Alchemików dołączyła do swych wybranek/wybrańców serca , ale gdy zobaczyli, że nie ma w czym pomagać, zrezygnowali. Cała trójka ze zgrozą stwierdziła, że najgorsze obrażenia homunkulusa pochodziły od klucza francuskiego.

-Ciebie też tak urządzała? Tygrysiczka… - mruknął Roy.

-Już przestała… - uśmiechnął się Ed. – Miło patrzeć, jak bije kogoś innego, nie sądzisz?

-Oczywiście… - Roy uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Też kiedyś kobieta go uderzyła… ścierką do wycierania naczyń, gdy wsadził palec do sosu.

--

Otwarto testament Fuhrera. Większości można było się spodziewać…

…poza jednym. Następcą tronu.

-Że co? To chyba jakieś żarty… - Roy Mustang nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

--

-Nelly, maczałaś w tym palce, prawda? – zapytała Riza z kwaśną miną, obciągając minispódniczkę. Tak jak Roy zapowiadał, zreformowano umundurowanie żeńskiej części wojska… ale to nieprawda, że wylecieli wszyscy mężczyźni.

-Ależ skąd! – zełgała Nelly. – Po pierwsze, nawet gdybym chciała, to jak mogłabym skłonić Fuhrera do przekazania władzy Royowi? Po drugie, testament był datowany na _przed _moim powrotem, więc jak widzisz, Fuhrer już wcześniej chciał, aby Nii-san był po nim…

-No racja. – westchnęła Riza. – Tobie to nie przeszkadza?

-Ani trochę. Przyzwyczaiłam się do mini.

Rzeczywiście, Nelly czuła się w nowym mundurze bardzo swobodnie. Nie można było tego powiedzieć o Rizie, która miniówę miała na sobie pierwszy raz w życiu.

-Kiedy się przyzwyczaiłaś? Roy cię zmuszał?

-Nie, nie zmuszał… ja też lubię mini.

-Widać to rodzinne.

--

Przygotowania do dwóch ślubów szły pełną parą. Co prawda, mógł być jeden podwójny ślub, ale im więcej okazji do świętowania tym lepiej, prawda? Zaproszenia były rozesłane do wszystkich, którzy powinni je otrzymać, a Nelly znów na długi czas melinowała się w swoim pokoju-pracowni. Nikt nie wiedział, co tam robiła. W każdym razie- było to dość ciche, więc Roy nie miał nic przeciwko. Tylko co jakiś czas dyskretnie zaglądał, czy nie dzieje się nic niebezpiecznego.

Brama otworzyła się przed Nelly.

-Cześć Prawdo, przyszłam cię odwiedzić. – zawołała dziewczyna. Prawda poderwał się z miejsca.

-Masz karty? – zapytał błagalnie. Nelly uśmiechnęła się.

-Oczywiście. Ale tym razem nie rób tych sztuczek z czasem, dobra? Muszę zdążyć na ślub.

-No dobrze. Zagramy trzy partie bez stawki?

-Dobra. A potem ja stawiam to. – Nelly wyjęła z kieszeni Kamień Filozoficzny. – I w zamian chcę życie Maesa Hughesa. Dostarczysz mi je w ostatnią sobotę maja, dobrze?

-Oczywiście, nie ma problemu.

Trzy pierwsze partie, te bez stawki, Nelly starała się przegrać lub zremisować. Czwartą wygrała bez trudu.

-Wpadniesz jeszcze? – zapytał Prawda.

-Jasne, znowu sobie zagramy. – zełgała Nelly. Nie miała zamiaru wracać.

--

-Nelly, wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. To dla ciebie. – Roy wręczył siostrze spory pakunek. Nelly rozpakowała… nową sukienkę.

-Jaka ładna… - szepnęła. – To na pewno mój rozmiar?

-Jasne, spisałem z twojego munduru. Przymierz jak wątpisz.

Nelly poszła przebrać się w nową sukienkę, która w niczym nie przypominała poprzedniej. Była nieco dłuższa niż do kolan, w większości kremowa, z czarnymi paskami i dużymi, czerwonymi kwiatami.

-Ślicznie. Włożysz ją na moje wesele, dobrze? Stalowy od razu rzuci swoją Rockbellównę, hi hi hi… przedłuż sobie włosy, będzie jeszcze ładniej…

--

-Nelly, pomocy. Ja _nadal _nie umiem gotować. – jęknęła w panice Riza.

-Zrób Royowi tashetonee. Jest proste, a on to lubi. – powiedziała Nelly, wzruszając ramionami. Kiedyś tashetonee było podstawą wyżywienia obojga.

-Jak to się robi?

-Rozgrzewasz tłuszcz na patelni, wrzucasz tanią kiełbasę, pokrojoną cebule, zasypujesz ziołami, możesz dodać świeżą paprykę lub grzyby, przykrywasz serem tostowym, wiesz, tym tanim, i smażysz, póki się nie roztopi. Możesz dodać ostrej papryki… Nii-san bardzo lubi.

-Rzeczywiście proste.

--

Nadszedł pierwszy z wielkich dni, ostatnia sobota maja. Nawet Ed znalazł garnitur na swój rozmiar, w końcu wesele Naczelnika to nie byle co.

Riza wyglądała cudownie. Na ten dzień usiłowała przeistoczyć się w romantyczną nimfę. Włosy miała upięte nie w zwykły kok, ale pofalowane. Zrobiła to alchemicznie Nelly, ale o tym Roy nie musiał wiedzieć. Jej sukienka była dość prosta, biała, z białym haftem i bufiastymi rękawami. Riza nie miała welonu, jedynie wianek z rozmarynu własnej roboty. (tak, nawet sama wyhodowała rozmaryn w doniczce) Bukiet był raczej prosty i także biały. Jedyne, co psuło efekt „romantycznej nimfy", to kabura, bez której Riza czuła się… nie do końca ubrana.

Roy się uczesał. Miał na sobie garnitur, odprasowany oczywiście przez Nelcię (wychodzi na to, że jak jej nie było, to facet chodził wymięty i głodny… oczywiście tak nie było :P jadał w stołówce i usiłował prasować sam :P) i nowy krawat. Wszyscy byli zgodni co do tego, że mają najprzystojniejszego Naczelnika od pokoleń. Nelly, zgodnie z prośbą Roya, stransmutowała sobie włosy ze starego swetra. Miała na sobie najnowszą sukienkę od brata. Teraz kaskada kruczoczarnych włosów opadała na perfekcyjne ramiona i plecy. No cóż, perfekcyjne ciało to coś przekazywanego z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzie Mustang…

-Ślicznie wyglądasz, Nelly. Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. – szepnął Havoc. Nelly zarumieniła się lekko.

Tymczasem Roy z zachwytem patrzył na narzeczoną.

-Rizuniu… - szepnął.

-Roy…

-Em… czy mi się wydaje, czy ta sukienka jest jakaś inna?

-Nelly mi ją podrasowała…

-Mam złe przeczucia.

-Oj, nie przejmuj się, twoja siostra nie zrobi nic złego…

-No niby nic, ale…

-Daj spokój… zaraz zaczniemy…

Każda para oczu skierowana była właśnie na nich. Roy uśmiechnął się promiennie i chwycił dłonie Rizy.

-Ja, Roy Rudolph Mustang, biorę ciebie, Elizabeth Jane Hawkeye, za żonę. – ogłosił wszem wobec Naczelnik.

-Ja, Elizabeth Jane Hawkeye, biorę ciebie, Roya Rudolpha Mustanga, za męża. – rzekła Riza. I na tym właściwie zakończyła się ceremonia. Można było zacząć żarcie…

…to znaczy, tak pomyślał sobie Ed. Żarcie było świetne, ale tym razem nie była to zasługa Nelly. Młoda para całowała się raz po raz. Wzniesiono toast i Roy z Rizą zdecydowali się na pierwszy taniec.

Melodia była szybka. Gdy Roy uniósł swoją nowo poślubioną żonę i nią zakręcił, wszystkim wyrwało się „Ooooooooch…". Ukryte przez Nelly zwoje tiulu uwolniły się pod wpływem pędu, zasłaniając kaburę i rozwijając się w skrzydła. Wizerunek romantycznej nimfy był dopełniony.

W tej samej chwili Roy usłyszał charakterystyczne „pstryk" i znajomy śmiech.

-Cudownie, Naczelniku! – zawołał Maes Hughes.

-Hughes! Co ty tu robisz? Przecież ty nie żyjesz… - zdziwił się Roy. Hughes walnął go po plecach.

-Jakoś ożyłem! Nie wiem jak, ale jakoś się udało! O, czy to nie twoja siostra? Skoro ona ożyła, to ja chyba też mogłem, co?

-Też karty…?

-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, stary, ale gratulacje!

-Chyba muszę porozmawiać z Nelly…

I, ignorując protesty nowo poślubionej małżonki, poszedł zapytać siostrę, co ona sobie myśli, że przecież wie, że nie wolno stwarzać ludzi, a tak między nimi, to dobra robota.

Hughes, oczywiście, nie przyszedł sam, ale z całą rodziną. Mimo to, gdy tylko Roy skończył udzielać siostrze reprymendy, właśnie ją poprosił do tańca.

-Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? – zwrócił się do Havoca.

-Ależ skąd. Nelly, możesz tańczyć z każdym żonatym facetem tutaj!

I Nelly poszła zatańczyć szybki taniec z Hughesem.

Ed z przyczyn obiektywnych nie tańczył szybkich tańców. Zawsze zaczynał przy tym skrzypieć, a wiadomo, czym kończy się skrzypienie przy Winry. Dlatego alchemik ucieszył się, gdy Havoc poprosił Winry o taniec.

-Idź, idź, pan porucznik całkiem nieźle tańczy. Lepiej niż ja, ja umiem tylko wolne. – zachęcił dziewczynę Ed. Winry poszła z porucznikiem. Trzeba przyznać, że Havoc tańczył nieźle. Pewnie Nelly go nauczyła, pomyślał Ed.

Zaczęły się wolniejsze tańce. Teraz Hughes tańczył ze swój żoną, Nelly z Havokiem, a Ed z Winry. Alchemik musiał przyznać, że jego dziewczyna wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Podkręciła sobie włosy, miała na sobie lekką, błękitną sukienkę bez wielkich ozdób, ale ładnie podkreślającą jej talię, no i nie targała sterty żelastwa. Całkiem nieźle tańczyła, choć do perfekcji dużo jej brakowało… co nie przeszkadzało Edowi, bo jemu też. Gdy tylko Winry nie patrzyła, Ed patrzył, jak tańczyli Nelly i Havoc albo Riza i Roy. I naśladował. Wiedział, kiedy przytulić Winry mocniej, albo kiedy się rozłączyć.

Przełączono muzykę na „Kaczuszki", tradycyjną melodię weselną. Tym razem Ed nie miał jak się wymigać. Na szczęście Winry była nieuzbrojona i skończyło się na żartobliwym pociągnięciu za warkoczyk. Pary śmigające na parkiecie- najbardziej efektowni byli tu Riza z Royem i Nelly z Havokiem- jakoś nie zwracały uwagi na skrzypienie Eda. A alchemik czuł, że mógłby przetańczyć z Winry całą noc. Al podpierał ścianę całe wesele. Jakoś dziwnie nie miał powodzenia wśród dziewczyn, he, he, he… a podczas oczepin bukiet złapała- co było do przewidzenia- Nelly.

W poniedziałek wszyscy wrócili do pracy ze świadomością, że na następne wesele nie trzeba będzie długo czekać. Nelly pakowała już torby, jako że już w sobotę miała przejść spod opieki brata pod opiekę męża. Nagle Roy przytulił ją od tyłu.

-Będzie mi cię brakować, Nelciu. Dlaczego zawsze mam cię tak krótko?

-Nii-san, przecież się będziemy widzieć, prawda? Nie martw się, będzie dobrze.

-I tego mi będzie najbardziej brakowało. Kto mi będzie mówił, że będzie dobrze?

-No od tego masz teraz żonę…

-Może i masz rację, ale ona nie ma takiego optymizmu jak ty…

-To ją naucz…

-Spróbuję.

_Sobota_

Nelly od rana poprawiała włosy. Co prawda wszyscy mówili, że z długimi jej ładnie, ale cholera jasna trzeba je jakoś ujarzmić! W końcu efekt ją zadowolił. Wcisnęła wianek i była już gotowa.

-Już gotowa? – zapytała Riza. – Ślicznie wyglądasz.

-Myślisz, że Jean też tak pomyśli? – zapytała nieśmiało Nelly. Riza ją przytuliła.

-Oczywiście. będzie zachwycony. Wszyscy będą. Jeszcze nie widziałam ładniejszej panny młodej!

-A ile panien młodych widziałaś? – zaciekawiła się Nelly.

-Yhm… jesteś drugą.

-Aha. – mruknęła ponuro Nelly.

-Nie przejmuj się, jesteś śliczna. Roy też ci to powie.

-Nelly! Już gotowa? No, no… nie wiedziałem, że możesz wyglądać aż tak ślicznie! – pochwalił Roy. – To jak, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu… zrobisz herbatę, Rizuniu?

-Oczywiście.

-Gotujesz zupełnie jak Nelcia…

-A jak myślisz, kto mnie uczył?

_Godzinę później_

Roy poprowadził siostrę tam, gdzie już czekał Havoc. Na widok Nelly pod wszystkimi ugięły się nogi. Zdawałoby się, że jakaś bogini zstąpiła na ziemię… jakaś ognista bogini. Wielu na pierwszy rzut oka nie poznało Nelly, zwłaszcza ci, którym kojarzyła się ona z „tą małą, zastraszoną od Płomiennego Majora" jeszcze z Ishvaru lub z „tą państwową Alchemiczką, no tą podobną do Naczelnika".

-Jejku… jaka ona jest piękna… - zachwycił się głośno Ed i mimo uroczystej atmosfery dostał kluczem francuskim w głowę. Od zazdrosnej Winry oczywiście.

-A ja to niby nie jestem ładna?

-No jesteś… ale nie aż tak… - mruknął Ed i zarobił kolejny cios. Dopiero Riza zdołała rozbroić Winry.

-W taki dzień nie wypada bić chłopaka. – stwierdziła stanowczo. Tymczasem Roy zwichrzył przyjacielsko włosy Havoca.

-Opiekuj się moją małą Nelcią. Ja nigdy nie umiałem. – poprosił.

Nelly i Havoc złożyli przysięgę i, w odróżnieniu od Rizy i Roya, którzy najpierw zdecydowali się na posiłek, od razu poszli zatańczyć. W tańcu z sukienką Nelly działy się przedziwne rzeczy. Stawała się niemal kremowa, by po chwili roziskrzyć się srebrem, a w pewnej chwili nawet rozsypały się z niej niby perełki.

-Jak to się może dziać? – zapytał Roya Ed.

-To proste. Ona ją ciągle transmutuje. – wzruszył ramionami Naczelnik, jakby widział to często.

-A gdzie wobec tego światło…?

-Alchemia Nelly zawsze była dyskretna. I nie tylko alchemia. Nelcia zawsze miała swoje sekrety. Może cię nauczy, jak poprosisz, ale nie liczyłbym na to za bardzo. Riza jest chyba pierwszą osobą, której Nelly wyjawiła swoje tajemnice… i to nie te ważne. To znaczy, dla Rizy to było ważne, jakie jedzenie mi smakuje, ale nie była to też żadna wielka tajemnica…

Ed był tak zachwycony, że nawet nie zauważył zbliżającego się do jego głowy klucza. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że chyba powinien zatańczyć z Winry. Tym razem był naoliwiony, więc nie obawiał się skrzypienia. Ciągle jednak zerkał na parę młodą.

Widząc, że Al znowu nie ma powodzenia, Winry litościwie zatańczyła z nim przy piosence „Two out of three ain't bad". Wtedy Ed zdecydował poprosić do tańca pannę młodą, a ona mu nie odmówiła. Pozwolił się poprowadzić, bo wiedział, że Nelly tańczy lepiej. Tańczyło mu się tak cudownie, że chętnie tańczyłby bez końca. Następna piosenka była jednak ulubioną piosenką Havoca, którą ten chciał zatańczyć z nową żoną, więc Ed wrócił zabrać bratu swoją dziewczynę. I biedny Al znów został sam. Próbował poprosić do tańca Marię Ross (dostała amnestię), ale podporucznik Brosh jej nie oddał. Biedny były chłopak-zbroja pożałował, że Nelly nie znała Mei. Za to znała sporo kobiet, których on nie umiał poprosić do tańca. Bał się.

Tymczasem Ed zostawił Winry przy stole ze słodyczami i poszedł na podbój niewieścich serc. Zatańczył z większością obecnych kobiet i znowu zabrał Winry, gdy tylko puszczono „Czerwone Niebo".

-Kocham tę piosenkę. – szepnął. Winry przytuliła się do niego.

-Ja też.

Ktoś dowcipnie puścił Grechuty „Nie dokazuj". Wirujące kobiety zapełniły parkiet. A potem, równie dowcipnie, puszczono „Life burns" z dedykacją dla brata panny młodej. Roy był zachwycony i przetańczył cały utwór, mimo, że był już zmęczony. Potem zrobiono przerwę na posiłek, choć wielu dopiero się rozkręcało. Ed usiadł tyłem do pary młodej. Nie mógł ścierpieć widoku całującej się pary, więc sam zaczął całować Winry. Wiedział, czym to może grozić, ale Winry też była mu przychylna. Całowali się długo. Póki Al nie trzepnął Eda w tył głowy.

-Oddawaj mi ją! – warknął młodszy Elric.

-Al, ty piłeś?

-Tylko trochę.

Klucz francuski wylądował tym razem na głowie młodszego z braci Elric. Chrupnęła miażdżona czaszka.

-Chyba poproszę kogoś, żeby cię wyprosił. – mruknęła Winry. Alchemik wyleciał przez okno. Pech chciał, że trafił w tłumek kibiców wrogiej drużyny. I tak młodszy brat Stalowego Alchemika, były przedstawiciel ludzi bez ludzkiego ciała, zakończył żywot w jakże radosny dzień.

--

Amira Helen Havoc. Tak brzmiało obecne nazwisko Nelly. Państwowej Alchemiczki, specjalizującej się w alchemii żywego do żywego.

Alchemiczki, która zawiesiła swoją wojskową działalność. Podobnie, jak Elizabeth Jane Mustang. I z tego samego powodu.

-Słyszałaś o tym, Winry? – zagadnął Ed.

-O czym?

-Mustangowie będą mieli dziecko. I Havocowie też.

-Nelly jest w ciąży?

-Chyba właśnie to powiedziałem. Widziałem je. Już zaczęły się szykować. Roy jest w siódmym niebie. Aha, i słyszałaś o tym drugim?

-Nie. Chyba, że chodzi ci o koronację Naczelnika na króla?

-CO?! – Ed spadł z kanapy.

-Żartowałam.

-Wiesz, ja miałem na myśli to, że porucznik Brosh się żeni. Z kapitan Ross. Oj, kolejne kobiety w miniówach pójdą na macierzyński…

-A to źle?

-Nie, może wreszcie będziemy mieli przynajmniej ZEROWY przyrost rzeczywisty… bo inaczej wyginiemy. A, i Hughes będzie miał drugie dziecko.

-Pewnie już kupił zapas filmów.

-Żebyś wiedziała, już robi temu małemu zdjęcia. To znaczy zdjęcia brzucha żony.

-Widziałeś?

-No jasne. Jakżebym mógł nie widzieć, jak Hughes nadrabia ten czas, kiedy był martwy? W ogóle to nie mam pojęcia, jak Nelly udało się go wskrzesić. Przecież to niemożliwe.

-Nie ma czegoś takiego jak niemożliwe. Wiesz, że Nelly spędziła w Bramie siedem lat…

--

Wesele Marii Ross (później Brosh) i Denny'ego Brosha było znacznie mniej huczne niż dwa poprzednie. Co było oczywiste, gdyż ta dwójka była znacznie bardziej ograniczona finansowo. Jednak było bardzo miło, nawet dla Eda, który był w żałobie po bracie. I dlatego nie tańczył z Winry.

--

Nelly zgasiła papierosa męża.

-Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz palił przy maleństwie. – upomniała go. Havoc westchnął.

-Oczywiście, kochanie. A ty obiecałaś, że nie będziesz się przemęczać.

-No i się nie przemęczam, nie noszę ciężkich zakupów, nie chodzę już do pracy, a gimnastykę robię lekką.

-Masz rację, kochanie. – Jean przytulił żonę. – Kiedy to ma być?

-Nie pamiętasz? Jeszcze trzy tygodnie. Już niedługo, nie martw się…

-Mam nadzieję, że będzie do mnie podobne…

--

-Jejku, jeszcze tylko tydzień! – król Amestris nie mógł powstrzymać podniecenia. Kupił już aparat fotograficzny (mimo docinków Eda, że będzie robił za drugiego Hughesa) i był całkowicie gotowy na przyjście na świat potomka.

-No wiesz, Roy… - szepnęła Riza, wstając. – Po tym jednym damy sobie spokój?

-Ależ skąd! Zdołasz urodzić jeszcze jedno, prawda?

-Myślę, że tak. Ile chcesz różnicy?

-Rok, może dwa…

-Postaramy się, co? – zachichotała Riza i przytuliła męża.

--

Rodziły niemal jednocześnie. Riza, Nelly i Gracia. I niemal w tej samej chwili rozległ się krzyk nowo narodzonych. Wszyscy trzej ojcowie byli zachwyceni potomstwem.

-Jaka… ona… śliczna! – zachwycił się Roy córką.

-Wiesz, podobna do ciebie. – uśmiechnęła się Riza.

-No właśnie o to mi chodzi… - Roy wyjął aparat. – Ładny uśmiech, dziewczęta!

I tak zostały uwiecznione pierwsze chwile życia Ciecirady Mustang. (Ciecirada- staropolskie imię oznaczające „tą, która jest pozytywnie nastawiona do cioci". Źródło- Wikipedia.)

Kawałek dalej swoje przybycie na świat głośno oznajmiała Dagmara Hughes. Jej ojciec wypstrykał już prawie cały film, robiąc kolejne ujęcia drugiej córki.

-Może się nazywać Aidan? – zapytała Nelly, tuląc synka do piersi. (ze staroirlandzkiego- płomień)

-Czemu nie, ładne imię… daj mi go na chwilę… - poprosił Jean. – Jaki jesteś śliczny, Aidan! Jaki podobny do tatusia! A oczka masz po mamusi…

--

-Aż miło na nich patrzeć. Jacy oni są do siebie podobni… - uśmiechnął się Ed na widok Havoca niosącego na rękach syna. Obok, oczywiście, szła Nelly. Wszyscy troje uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Ed przytulił dziewczynę.

-My też tak będziemy chodzić. – szepnął jej do ucha. – Też będziemy mieli dziecko…

-Trzymam cię za słowo, Ed. – Winry odwzajemniła uścisk.

--

-Wiesz, że Stalowy się zaręczył? – zagadnął Roy. – Ziobać majeńka cio ci tatuś psinióśł! – wyjął zza pazuchy gumową jaszczurkę. Ciecirada, zwana Radusią, pisnęła i chwyciła zabawkę w rączki, włożyła do buzi i ogólnie była zachwycona. Nie mniej zachwycony ojciec robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem.

-Stalowy się zaręczył? Z kim? – zapytała Riza.

-Z tą swoją mechaniczką. Mają się pobrać gdy Stalowy skończy dziewiętnaście lat.

-Czyli za dwa lata.

-Tak, za dwa lata. A my wtedy już będziemy mieć drugie dziecko, prawda?

-Jeżeli się postarasz…

--

Riza znów była w ciąży. Nie powinno to nikogo dziwić i nie dziwiło. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Roy chciał mieć dwoje dzieci. Teraz to on głównie bawił się z córką i czasem z siostrzeńcem. Ciężko było mu to przyznać, ale Aidan rozwijał się znacznie szybciej niż Ciecirada. Już znał trzy słowa, a córka Roya nie mówiła nic…

-Mama! – zawołał Aidan na widok Nelly. Kobieta przytuliła syna.

-Grzeczny był? – zapytała brata. Roy smętnie pokiwał głową.

-Bardzo grzeczny. w ogóle nie sprawia problemów… jak ty to robisz, że już mówi?

-Nic szczególnego nie robiłam… a co, twoje maleństwo nadal nic?

-No nadal… wzięłabyś ich jutro do parku? Będę nieco zajęty…

-Z przyjemnością, Ciecirada jest taka urocza…

-No pewnie. – Roy aż pokraśniał.

-Masz tu, maleństwo. – Nelly nachyliła się i wręczyła Cieciradzie małą pluszową kaczuszkę. I wyszła, zabierając Aidana.

Ciecirada przez chwilę bawiła się kaczuszką, po czym wyciągnęła obie rączki w stronę ojca.

-Dada tada dada! – powiedziała. Roy cofnął się, zaskoczony, i otworzył okno na oścież.

-POWIEDZIAŁA TATA!! – ryknął na całą Centralę. Usłyszała to oczywiście Nelly, kierująca się właśnie w stronę domu. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Coś mi się wydaje, maleńki, że kuzynka cię niedługo przegoni… - szepnęła.

--

Riza szczęśliwie urodziła syna- Augusta. Był bardzo podobny do matki („Ale i tak śliczny", stwierdził Roy, zakładając nowy film).

--

-Macierzyństwo zmieniło Rizę, nie sądzisz, Ed? – zagadnęła Winry.

-Oj, zmieniło… tak samo jak Roya i Havoca ojcostwo… - zaśmiał się Ed.

-I tylko Nelly się nie zmieniła. – zauważyła Winry.

-No tak, ale ona cały czas matkowała Royowi, potem Havocowi… dla niej zmienił się tylko obiekt matkowania!  
--

Data ślubu Eda z Winry została ustalona. Niestety, z przyczyn nie do końca niezależnych Havocowie nie byli w stanie przyjść. Nelly była w zaawansowanej ciąży i w każdej chwili mogła zacząć rodzić.

-Czy jeżeli to będzie chłopiec… to może nazywać się… Edward…? – poprosił przyszły pan młody.

-To będzie dziewczynka. – uśmiechnął się Havoc. – Mam wydruk USG. Aidan będzie miał siostrę.

-Ach tak… - westchnął Ed.

--

Dokładnie w dzień ślubu Eda z Winry na świat przyszła Nika Edwarda Havoc. Jak stwierdził jej ojciec- sama wybierze, którego imienia będzie używać, prawda Amiro?

Za co został pieszczotliwie trzepnięty w kark.

--

Po weselu symbolem małżeństwa Eda i Winry, obok obrączek, stały się dwa łóżka, stransmutowane w jedno. Cicha, prywatna inauguracja odbyła się niemal natychmiast. I tak liczba osób noszących nazwisko Elric powróciła do stanu sprzed wesela Nelly.

--

W Centrali nikogo nie raził widok par obściskujących się w miejscach publicznych. Tak samo widok kobiet w bardzo mini spódniczkach. Ani też dziewczyn wydekoltowanych tak, że miały pół biustu na zewnątrz. (akurat to nie miało nic wspólnego z Royem!)

Natomiast rzeczą rażącą było to, że córka Naczelnika chodziła samopas w wieku lat czterech. Albo to, że siostrzeniec Naczelnika włamuje się do mieszkań i obserwuje np. protetyczki udzielające reprymendy mężom…

-Zgadnij kto to? – usłyszała Ciecirada wesoły, znajomy głos.

-Aidan, daj spokój… - mruknęła.

-Oj, nie gniewaj się, Cieciorka… - mruknął Aidan, bo to rzeczywiście on był. – Co ci jest?

-Tacie zginęły rękawiczki i trochę się wkurzył…

-Te? – Aidan wyciągnął z kieszeni parę płomiennych rękawiczek.

-Oddawaj!

-To mnie złap! – Aidan zaczął uciekać, w biegu zakładając rękawiczki wuja. Pstryknął palcami, tworząc mały płomyk.

-Umiem, umiem! – zaćwierkał. Ciecirada wyjęła zza pazuchy to, co zastępowało jej obstawę.

-Oddawaj albo cię zastrzelę! – wycelowała wprost w rękę kuzyna. Aidan zaśmiał się i zdjął rękawiczki.

-No już, już, nie gniewaj się, Cieciorka… - oddał jej rękawiczki, cały czas trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. – Myślisz, że twoi rodzice wreszcie się zgodzą, żeby mnie nauczyć płomiennej alchemii?

-Na razie na pewno nie, jesteś za mały…

-Ale jak będę duży to się będę uczyć i już! I będę wielkim alchemikiem!

-Wielkim? – kąciki ust Ciecirady zadrgały. – Takim jak wujek Edward?

-A nie, bo _ja _piję mleko! Ja będę wielki we wszystkie strony! – zaperzył się Aidan. – A ty? Ty kim będziesz jak będziesz duża?

-Jeszcze się zastanawiam. – rzekła Ciecirada złowieszczo, co dość dziwnie zabrzmiało w ustach czterolatki.

-Dlaczego August nie wyszedł? – Aidan zmienił temat.

-Chory. A Nika?

-Uczy się chodzić.

-To ona jeszcze nie umie?

-Nie, ona tylko biega. Wiesz, moja mama wraca do pracy za tydzień. Znaczy, że pewnie będą nas zostawiać z Dagi i jej mamą…

-O, to fajnie. Lubię ich.

-Ja też. I Nika też. Oby nas nie zostawili z tą ag-re-syw-ną… - Aidan miał pewne problemy z wymówieniem tak trudnego słowa. – kobietą z wielkim brzuchem.

-Głupek. Ty chyba nie wiesz, dlaczego ona ma taki wielki brzuch.

-Ano nie wiem. Zazwyczaj ludzie mają duże brzuchy jak za dużo jedzą, albo niezdrowo… wiesz, pan Breda…

-Głupek. – Ciecirada wzruszyła ramionami.

-To może mi powiesz…

-Nie, bo kradniesz mojemu tacie rękawiczki!

-O, patrz, Dagi i Elicia! – Aidan zaczął machać. Córki Hughesa (lat 4 i 9 chyba) już ich zobaczyły. Podbiegły do kuzynostwa.

-Mam nową piłkę! – pochwaliła się Dagi.

-No to gramy! – ucieszył się Aidan. – Cieciorka gra ze mną!

_Kawałek dalej, w zasięgu wzroku dorosłego człowieka_

-Może powinnam mu uszyć takie rękawiczki…? – zastanowiła się Nelly. Riza przyjacielsko poklepała ją po plecach.

-Uszyj, uszyj, ale nie będziemy go uczyć, póki nie urośnie. A Royowi przestaną ginąć. Ma chłopak talent…

-A właściwie to kiedy zaczęliście uczyć Cieciradę strzelać?

-Gdy tylko była w stanie utrzymać spluwę. Jest niezła.

-Po kimś to ma…

--

-Kochanie, od dzisiaj ja gotuję. – oznajmił Ed.

-Umiesz? – zapytała podejrzliwie Winry.

-Zobacz, co sobie kupiłem. – Ed zaprezentował „Alchemię w rondlu". Winry roześmiała się.

-Jeszcze tylko miesiąc i nasza rodzina się powiększy. – zamruczała Winry.

-Już się nie mogę doczekać. – uśmiechnął się przyszły ojciec. – Powiększy się dwukrotnie! Pomyślałaś o imionach?

Winry powiedziała. Ed się roześmiał.

-Pasuje. – stwierdził.

--

Dzieci grały w piłkę. Była to bliżej nieokreślona gra, z regułami zmienianymi podczas niej. Grały dwie drużyny, po trzy osoby każda. W jednaj drużynie było rodzeństwo Havoc plus Elicia Hughes, a w drugiej rodzeństwo Mustang plus Dagi Hughes. Głównym celem każdej drużyny było niedopuszczenie drużyny przeciwnej do piłki, robiąc maksymalną ilość hałasu i zamieszania. No cóż, najstarsza z grających miała lat dziewięć…

I wszyscy świetnie się bawili, póki piłka, odbita przez Aidana, nie przeleciała ponad ogrodzeniem i nie uderzyła w przechodzącego mężczyznę.

-Idę przeprosić. – mruknął chłopiec i przeszedł przez płot. Mężczyzna, którego niechcący trafił, był jego… przyszywanym wujkiem.

-Przepraszam, wujku… - rzekł Aidan. – To było niechcący…

-Nie szkodzi, maleńki. – Ed miał prawdziwą satysfakcję, mówiąc tak do kogoś innego. – Gracie w szóstkę?

-Yhm…

-To zobacz. – wskazał Aidanowi zawartość wózka, który pchał.

-Jej… - szepnął chłopiec. Podniósł piłkę.

-Hej, ludzie! – wrzasnął w stronę zaimprowizowanego boiska. – Chodźcie zobaczyć!

Pozostała piątka dołączyła do Eda, Aidana i wózka.

-Ja też byłem taki mały? – zapytał August.

-No, tak. Całkiem niedawno. – odparł Edward.

-To bliźnięta? – domyśliła się Ciecirada. – Jak się nazywają?

-Edwin i Edwina. – uśmiechnął się dumny ojciec.

--

Na piąte urodziny Aidan dostał płomienne rękawiczki w swoim rozmiarze. A Ciecirada- nieduży rewolwer.

--

Wszyscy jakoś dziwnie spotkali się na placu zabaw. Ośmioro dzieci i ich rodzice.

-Nowy aparat sobie kupiłem! – pochwalił się Roy. Winry spojrzała na ośmioro dzieci bawiących się piłką.

-To może zrobimy im wspólne zdjęcie? – zaproponowała. Pozostali rodzice pokiwali głowami.

-Hej, dzieciaki, wspólne zdjęcie robimy! – zawołał Hughes. – Ustawcie się jakoś… Elicia, do tyłu… bliźniaki z samego przodu… Ciecirada, nie strzelaj do Aidana… no może być… uśmiech teraz… Aidan, nie podpalaj włosów Augusta… no!

Roy zrobił zdjęcie. Możecie je podziwiać na batysia./art/FF-bonus-all-the-kids-89640914 …


End file.
